Slice of One Life, Snapshot of Another
by Number1PixarFan
Summary: 100-word drabbles centered around twelve of characters I think are underrated, interesting, or whom I just love to bits, including Archie, August, Mary Margaret, Leroy, Blue, and more! Based on a selection of prompts I find around the Web. Rating will vary from chapter to chapter, but it won't get much worse than T.
1. Archie -- Dream

**A/N: My diabolical plan: scour the web for 100 word challenges, choose some prompts I want to use, write the names of twelve favorite OUAT characters on slips of paper, put them in a hat, pick out a different name for each word (not repeating names until I use all twelve), and then write a drabble of exactly 100 words about that character based on the prompt. **

**In no particular order (except for the first three, who are my OFFICIAL favorites), here are the characters:**

**1. Archie/Jiminy  
2. August/Pinnocchio  
3. Mary Margaret/Snow  
4. Henry  
5. Leroy/Grumpy  
6. David/James  
7. Katherine/Abigail  
8. Ruby/Red  
9. Mother Superior/Blue  
10. Emma  
11. Dr. Whale/Poseidon? Frankenstein? IDK  
12. Jefferson/The Mad Hatter**

**Some of my favorite characters are a little underrated and underwritten, you can see. Which is why I'm writing about them! ;)**

**But enough explanation. On to the drabbles!**

* * *

**Dream – Archie Hopper**

_My dream began with a shooting star. It was the only one in the sky, but it really glowed, and it was literally falling. It had arms, and they reached for me, wherever I was. I was too mesmerized to look around. When it reached me I saw a flash of green._

_And then it ended._

Frustrated, Archie set down his dream journal. The dream didn't end. Dreams never "ended" in a traditional sense, and this one felt especially incomplete. The star meant something big.

Maybe he would ask the mayor's son. The child's first meeting would be this afternoon.


	2. Katherine -- Dye

**A/N: Am I the only person who really likes Katherine? I hope we see some more of her this season.**

* * *

**Dye - Katherine Nolan**

_Haystack_

_Sunflower_

_Golden Sunrise_

_Gold_

Katherine hesitated to grab the box from the shelf. She felt like an old woman dying her hair, and her natural coal coloring didn't yet show a hint of gray.

But wasn't that the problem? Her coal-colored roots were showing.

She looked longingly at the woman on the box. _Why didn't I get your hair, Dad? Your curls I'm fine without, but the color! _Sunflower, sunrise, haystack. Gold. She could fake blonde, sure. But artificial yellow couldn't make her shine.

Katherine sighed and lowered the box into the basket. Fool's gold was better than coal.


	3. August -- Scissors

**A/N: This chapter is a pretty hard T. I scared myself a little by writing it. So consider yourself warned. ;)**

* * *

**Scissors – August Booth**

I blame my crafts-crazy third grade teacher for my sadomasochistic leaning, sexually. She introduced me to scissors. Scissors, and the horrid things they could do to a frail sheet of paper. Snowflakes, masks, origami... oh, God, the origami. Something about that slick sound of blade splitting paper was hypnotizing.

No one bothered to tell me that paper came from pulp came from WOOD. By the time I learned, I was in so deep that the thought of mangling my own brethren was exciting. Unfortunately, it stuck. Now, my favorite kind of woman is the kind who'll let me cut her.


	4. Dr Whale -- Wedding

**A/N: So, technically this isn't from the POV of a character on the list, but it's about him. It was the best idea I could think of - I just can't imagine Dr. Whale getting married. Am I right?**

* * *

**Wedding – Dr. Whale**

"C'mon, hon, I don't even get an invite to the wedding? I was there when your kid was born," Dr. Whale shouted when he saw Ashley exit the shoe store.

Ashley tripped on a sidewalk crack. Her ears turned red as she righted herself. "You were not! You were shagging a nurse in the next room."

"Yeah? Now the baby knows where he came from!"

Ashley shook her head and walked faster. This was why Whale had no friends. Sure, they were kindred souls. She'd been an unmarried and horny teen before.

But he still wasn't coming to her wedding.


	5. Henry -- Fairytale

**Fairytale – Henry Mills**

"Hey, Grandpa?" said Henry, poking holes in the dirt with his wooden sword. "Am I really a prince?"

James chuckled at his own expense. "Honestly, I'm not certain. But to my understanding, you will be someday."

"Oh." Henry bit his lip.

"I thought that would excite you more. What's your worry?"

Henry grimaced. "Princesses."

That made James laugh, but Henry was serious. He feared that as a handsome prince, he'd be living some girl's fairytale dream, not his own. His grandfather assured him that the worship wouldn't be very invasive, but he didn't realize the dire truth – princes got cooties.


	6. Mary Margaret -- Temper

**A/N: I totally ship Snowing, though that might not be apparent from reading this drabble. Honestly, I'm not sure if I like how this one - it started out a lot darker, but I had to cut a LOT of sinister imagery to get it to 100 and now it's just kind of funny.**

* * *

**Temper - Mary Margaret**

One night during Snow's pregnancy, the dwarves glimpsed her playing with the arrows stashed in her bedroom. With eyes small and strained, she watched the arrow as it slid through her fingers, grazing her belly hungrily.

So they made James check on her.

Attentive at first, they whistled and walked away when he placed a hand on her stomach and the anguished shouts of "Bastard!" began. Eventually, James dashed out of the room, panting. He reported that Snow had made a small gash in his hand then promptly smiled and dropped the arrow.

"Are these 'hore-mons," like you said, Doc?"


	7. Emma -- Basketball

**Basketball – Emma**

****She could always tell when someone was going to fake her out. An unathletic high schooler holding a basketball has a tendency to lean slowly, like someone elbowed him in the side. If he's leaning left, he's probably planning to turn right.

She never let anyone pass her, which was why everyone wanted her to be on their team in PE. But not just their basketball team – all of the teams.

That was a mistake on their part, really, because she lacked flexibility and therefore suffered a lot of muscle sprains. Not to mention, there wasn't much faking in volleyball.


	8. Leroy -- Pretty

**A/N: Considering that the difference between his place on my list of favorites and the fandom's appreciation of him is the greatest, Leroy/Grumpy is officially the most underrated character on the show. I just think this guy's awesome. **

**Also (unpopular opinion warning), Dreamy is one of my favorite episodes of the show.**

* * *

**Pretty – Leroy**

Pike strikes rock and the dust flies. Your brothers cough when it filters through their teeth, but all it can do to you is powder your beard.

You'll know when you've found it. The others pray with every strike that their axe will uncover diamonds. You have no such hope, but not because of your disposition.

It's because you know. Your girl's shoulders were perfumed with sweet diamonds. You've come to recognize the scent as that of pure beauty, of true love. You know what to look for, and as far as you know, there is none in this mine.


	9. David -- Holiday

**Holiday - David**

There was one particular Thanksgiving picture of the two of them. Katherine stood over a gigantic turkey with pride. An embroidered oven mitt was draped over David's shoulder and another one held a turkey baster.

David didn't get to this picture until after he'd recovered his memories, and it confirmed his fears that some of them were still missing. Why would she bother making a turkey that big when as far as he could recall, their Thanksgiving dinners had always been for only two? It had to be posed. The bird was probably filled with packing peanuts – artificial. Painfully artificial.


End file.
